


Ещё не Трисмегист

by Oriona



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Immortals, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriona/pseuds/Oriona
Summary: Гермеса стали называть Трисмегистом во времена поздней Античности, когда по преданиям он делился с миром тайным знанием. Как ясно из названия, здесь не об этом и никаким тайным знанием Гермес ещё не обладает.
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Ещё не Трисмегист

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToraTallium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/gifts).



— Ты мне покажешь — ну, — как это?  
Аполлон замер на вдохе, забыв на секунду, как выдохнуть, не зная, что ответить — вот так, сходу.

Гермес его ждал этим вечером. Сидел на столе и болтал ногами. Аполлон почти готов был ставить на кон свою новую лиру, что уселся он там именно для того, чтобы заниматься вот этим, последним.  
— Феб, — сказал Гермес, завидев вернувшегося к себе Аполлона, — все говорят, ты самый лучший любовник. Я повсюду это слышу.  
Аполлон, наверное, немного смутился, но это было скорее недоумение от внезапности. Является, понимаешь ли, Гермес, сразу к тебе домой, и говорит такое, прямо в лоб. Не то чтобы Аполлон страдал какой-нибудь излишней скромностью, конечно. Строго говоря, он вообще никакой скромностью не страдал, просто не ожидал именно этой темы разговора — от Гермеса.  
— Ты не думай, — тем временем затараторил тот, отмахиваясь ладонью, как будто этот жест мог придать больше веса его словам, — я отлично разобрался со всем моим телом. Я знаю, что может происходить, если его трогаешь. Я уже три дня его трогаю. И ещё я видел нимф твоей сестры. Они, в общем, в лесу…  
— Три дня, — глухо повторил Аполлон.  
То ли переспросил, то ли пытался свыкнуться с мыслью, то ли у него просто это бездумно вырвалось. Как у птиц вырываются из горла звуки, подражающие звукам Гермесовой музыки. Но для птиц это, конечно, типично — так быстро научиться подражать. Они и дня, по меркам богов, не живут. Они должны успеть сделать это быстро.  
Гермес сейчас был похож на птичку.  
Он осёкся, когда Аполлон его перебил, и растерянно смотрел, не понимая, в чём заминка. Аполлон ответил на этот взгляд. Даже больше: уставился со всем вниманием, заодно общупал Гермеса взглядом всего целиком.  
— Гермес, — придя к какому-то выводу, попытался прикинуть он, но не смог, а потому изменил интонацию на вопросительную и спросил, — когда ты так вырос? В смысле, до конца, я имею в виду, мы сейчас уже почти одного роста.  
— Я не помню, — разочарованно протянул Гермес. — Весной?  
Это явно было не то, что сейчас его занимало. Какая разница, когда там его руки и ноги перестали вытягиваться в разные стороны — закончилось, наконец-то, и хорошо.  
— Весной, — снова повторил за ним Аполлон.  
— Эй, — забеспокоился Гермес и нервно заёрзал, — я думал, если честно, что ты любишь быть лучшим, и поэтому, ну, с охотой будешь говорить со мной об этом.  
Аполлон наклонил голову. То ли кивнул, то ли просто захотел ещё и под другим углом общупать всего Гермеса взглядом. Тот принял жест за благосклонность и снова обрадовался.  
— В общем, я вчера подсмотрел, как купались нимфы в лесу, и я знаю, что какие-то из них всегда с твоей сестрой, но какие-то просто их подруги, и я слышал, как они говорили, и они тоже говорили, что ты самый лучший любовник, и я вспомнил, что пять дней назад уже слышал это, но тогда не обратил внимания, а потом, конечно, решил, что можно сразу спросить тебя…  
Аполлон встрепенулся. Он не слишком слушал объяснения Гермеса. По правде говоря, тот и объясняться-то толком ещё не умел. Но одна неожиданная мысль пришла в голову, пока он говорил о целой толпе обнажённых нимф, половина из которых, судя по всему, когда-то в той или иной мере побывала в его собственной, Аполлоновой, постели.  
— Спросить? — отупело повторил Аполлон, думая эту свою мысль.  
— Как это? Быть любовником. Ты мне покажешь — ну, — как это?

Аполлон прикрыл глаза. Да, он примерно в этом направлении и думал свою мысль, а потому и не мог вот так сходу ответить: его мысль была о Зевсе.  
Просто чудо — в таком случае — что главный олимпиец до сих пор не заметил, каким стал его сын. Весной, сказал Гермес. Он вырос весной. И это было настолько катастрофически недавно, что, наверное, Зевсу просто до сих пор случай не выпал разглядеть. Но ведь выпадет. И скорее рано, чем поздно.  
Нет, Аполлон не был идиотом. Он, можно сказать, почти не повёлся на прямодушие Гермеса, вполне вероятно, нарочитое. Потому что невозможно обмануть лучезарного бога-предсказателя, а потом попытаться обмануть его ещё раз. Строго говоря, Гермесу и в первый-то раз это всё-таки не удалось, но…  
Но вообще-то, каким бы умненьким и хитреньким он ни был, что бы там себе ни придумывал, а всё-таки он сам не понимал пока до конца, во что так торопится ввязаться, буквально летит с обрыва прямо в воду, с разбегу, головой вперёд. Аполлон тоже повзрослел быстро. И всё же не настолько быстро.  
Он вздохнул и даже провёл рукой по лицу прежде, чем открыть глаза. Словно пытался смахнуть со своего прекрасного лица всё прорывающееся наружу сомнение по поводу того, что намеревался сделать. Потом выдохнул, легко улыбнулся и запросто шагнул к столу. Положил ладони Гермесу на обе щеки и поймал его губы своими.  
Гермес вроде бы за мгновение до этого ещё пытался что-то щебетать, не то в надежде всё же пробиться сквозь странную заторможенность друга и очаровать его своей неискушённостью, не то всё-таки откровенничая совершенно искренне, а не потому что это было такое продуманное заигрывание. Но от поцелуя он совершенно точно потерялся и поплыл. В первую же секунду Аполлон отчётливо это понял. Его даже кольнуло не то досадой на то, что всё происходит слишком быстро, не то горечью, что он решил для себя этот вопрос вроде бы окончательно и бесповоротно, а поди ж — отвлекается на сомнения и совестливость.  
Оторвавшись от Гермесовых губ, Аполлон усмехнулся и тронул кончиком носа его кончик носа. Размякший в полминуты Гермес, почувствовав, что от него отстраняются, рефлекторно попытался цапнуть Аполлона хотя бы за край одежды, чтобы вернуть себе этот головокружительный поцелуй, но тот перехватил его пальцы, и их тоже поднёс к своим губам. И немедленно перецеловал каждый, всякий раз не в силах сдержать улыбку, когда ловил ухом судорожный растерянный и шумный вдох Гермеса, во все глаза таращившегося сейчас на то, что Аполлон делал.  
Совершенно точно он бы сейчас уже не пошёл на попятный, это Аполлон так же отчётливо понял, как и то, что Гермес вообще не умеет целоваться. Поэтому, когда Гермес тихонько ахнул и попытался придвинуться ближе, Аполлон сгрёб его в охапку и понёс к постели.  
— Не знаю, куда ты так торопишься, — не сдержавшись, шепнул Аполлон ему в волосы, как бы даже не обращаясь к нему, а просто озвучивая то, что его больше всего беспокоило, — но, может быть, это как раз правильное решение.  
— Что? — не понял Гермес.  
Ответа на свой вопрос он не получил, потому что Аполлон снова прижал к его губам свои, на этот раз совершенно бесцеремонно, вторгаясь в чужой рот языком и не встречая, в общем, никакого сопротивления.  
Я тебя не обижу, думал Аполлон, опрокидывая их обоих в подушки, как привык, импульсивно и напористо вслед за темпом, заданным поцелуем. Может, даже чуть более импульсивно и напористо, чем хотел. Или, точнее, чуть более импульсивно и напористо, чем стоило бы, если учитывать, к чему Гермес в теории мог быть эмоционально готов.  
Правда, не обижу, спохватился Аполлон, замерев на секунду над удивлённо — и чуть испуганно — распахнутыми на него глазами. Губы у Гермеса уже припухли, лицо пылало. Разумеется, оно пылало. В принципе, сам напросился, конечно, но вот только от такой логики Аполлону где-то жало и кололо внутри, будто под кожу попал камушек, как в сандалию. На самом деле, понимал Аполлон, этой ситуации подобная логика всё-таки не подходила. Даже если она подходила слишком многим другим жизненным ситуациям, с которыми лучезарному богу уже довелось в своей жизни столкнуться.  
Он медленно опустил ладонь Гермесу на грудь и провёл по коже пальцами. Нежным оглаживающим движением. Может, даже немного извиняющимся.  
— Ты мне скажешь остановиться, если что? — почти утвердительно уточнил Аполлон.  
— Нет, — встрепенулся Гермес, не так поняв фразу, — не останавливайся.  
И попытался приподняться на локтях навстречу Аполлону. Может, чтобы почувствовать сильнее нажим его ладони, еë давление на своей коже.  
Аполлон смешливо фыркнул и быстро наклонился навстречу, останавливая движение Гермеса поцелуем на полпути. Этот — был уже третьим, и губы Гермеса приглашающе дрогнули, будто хотели раскрыться и снова впустить к себе в рот наглый чужой язык, но Аполлон не поддался и не стал этого делать. Он вообще целовал теперь скорее нежно, чем страстно. И Гермес ему ответил. Осторожно, пробуя. А потом сбился и уронил голову обратно в подушки — потому что так и не успел опереться на локти.  
В принципе, он вообще не особенно понимал, что делать с руками. Хоть и уверял Аполлона, что трогать своё тело научился — чем бы ещё, если не руками. Аполлон вздохнул и снова уложил свою ладонь ему на грудь. Медленно повëл еë вниз, к животу, забрался под ткань одежды. Гермес почти не носил эту самую одежду, да ведь он и на свет-то появился совсем недавно — возможно, не привык ещё. И всё же с парой завязок Аполлону пришлось разделаться. Не то чтобы это как-то могло помешать или отвлечь от главного.  
Потом Аполлон убрал ладонь и какое-то время смаковал взглядом. У Гермеса было красивое тело, но тут вряд ли можно было ожидать чего-то иного. У Аполлона тоже было красивое тело. И у Зевса, например, оно — тоже — было красивое. Скорее Аполлона влекло излучаемое Гермесом доверие. Его возбуждение, ожидание, то, как он смотрел. Смотрел, как в свою очередь на него смотрит Аполлон. Рот у Гермеса приоткрылся, губы слегка дрожали, ресницы тоже. Но он не пытался отодвинуться, свернуться клубочком, возразить или предъявить какие-то претензии, заставить Аполлона подчиниться каким-то своим правилам. Он был совершенно искренне доверчив — в этот момент, по крайней мере. И от этого словно накатывало изнутри, как волна, какое-то приятное чувство, почти не имеющее ничего общего с вожделением.  
— Феб, — прошептал, наконец, Гермес.  
Будто хотел прохныкать, судя по выражению лица, но голос отказал. Аполлон ещё раз вздохнул, сладко даже как-то, и пододвинулся ближе, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, сбоку.  
Эрекция у Гермеса казалась почти каменной. Аполлон пропустил короткую усмешку, проводя на пробу пальцами. Возможно, ему даже не понадобилось бы дополнительно ничего, кроме собственных рук, которые, разумеется, умели творить чудеса в постели. Но вдобавок к собственным руками у Аполлона имелось ещё столько всего — приспособлений, масел, инструментов, — что не воспользоваться чем-нибудь из всего арсенала было, пожалуй, выше его сил. Хотя бы маслами. Одним, может быть, для начала. Каким-нибудь самым лучшим.  
Аполлон нетерпеливо пощёлкал пальцами, недоумевая, как это оно само не прыгнуло ему в руки, едва только он об этом подумал. Но Гермес пока ещё не научился быть в этом деле таким же капризным. Он даже не протестовал, когда Аполлон, дразняще коснувшись, убрал руку, чтобы отвлечься на призывание каких-то там скляночек. Он только продолжал смотреть во все глаза, торопливо и коротко втягивая носом воздух. Потом всё-таки приподнялся на локтях, заворожённый запахом и тем, как блестящей плёнкой покрыло ладонь Аполлона содержимое склянки.  
— Тебе понравится, я обещаю, — вырвалось у Аполлона почти невольно, и он для пущей убедительности, склонившись, упёрся лбом в лоб Гермесу, чтобы ближе смотреть ему в глаза было уже некуда.  
Конечно, ему понравилось.  
Он пытался издавать какие-то звуки, но, кажется, временно разучился это делать и отделывался почти неслышными полувсхлипами. Только его дыхание то учащалось, а то он и вовсе переставал дышать. Потом вдруг понял, что его ведь никто не держит, и задвигался навстречу скользким движениям ладони. Было так тихо, что Аполлон практически слышал это — как его собственная ладонь влажно скользит вверх-вниз, особенно когда Гермес резко приподнимает таз.  
Гермес, возможно, тоже это слышал. Возможно даже, он именно поэтому вдруг обвил Аполлона руками так тесно, что дальше Аполлон слышал уже только его дыхание.  
Он не вскрикнул, даже когда Аполлон ощутил его горячее семя в своей ладони. Но замер на несколько долгих секунд всем телом, и только пальцы его рук, всё ещё обвивающих Аполлона за шею, бессильно и почти невесомо скребли по коже где-то чуть выше лопаток.  
Аполлон его поцеловал. Не то чтобы Гермес мог внятно ответить, просто Аполлон хотел его поцеловать. Вообще, он бы с удовольствием атаковал его поцелуями со всей пылкостью своей натуры, но при этом Гермеса всё же было жаль, особенно после этой его беззащитной реакции на оргазм, поэтому Аполлон всё-таки не атаковал. Он только один раз поцеловал его в губы, с требованием ответить, а потом — осторожно высвобождаясь из его судорожно застывших объятий — легко в нос, в скулы, вдоль линии челюсти.  
Гермес расцепил, наконец, руки и разбросал их в разные стороны, послушно позволяя себя целовать, переводя дыхание. А потом он заснул. Очень быстро, но, наверное, Аполлон сам был в этом виноват: он слишком нежно гладил его по плечам, рукам и груди. Особенно по груди, потому что не мог отказать себе в удовольствии ощущать, как она вздымается от дыхания под пальцами.  
Оставалось только любоваться юным богом, что Аполлон легко себе позволил, даже не торопясь особо хотя бы вытереть испачканную ладонь.  
Его бесцеремонно отвлёк от этого увлекательного занятия мягкий мерцающий звук — если только звук может быть мерцающим, но Аполлон всегда определял его для себя именно так.  
— О-хо… — выдохнул Гипнос и тихо засмеялся, быстренько оценив обстановку. — Ты даже не разделся.  
— Эй, — так же тихо, но всё-таки обиделся Аполлон, что не замедлил, разумеется, продемонстрировать, — давай ты пока не будешь его трогать, договорились?  
— Да ему и не снится ещё ничего интересного толком, чтобы там что-то трогать, — пожал плечами Сон и легко, рисуясь, сделал в воздухе переворот через голову, а затем медленно слевитировал на стену и уселся на неё перпендикулярно полу, будто так и надо.  
Его белоснежные кудри, почти светящиеся в полумраке, от этого рассыпались в беспорядке, хотя вообще-то он с лёгкостью мог заставить их держать форму, как если бы ничего не происходило и он не сидел на стене.  
— Гипнос…  
— Нас, между прочим, до сих пор не представили друг другу, — сощурился Гипнос, — а его мать, кажется, уже и не думает возвращаться. Знаешь, если судить по тому, что он видит во сне, я полагал, этот красавчик вырастет ещё нескоро. Неужели он уже понял, в чём его призвание?  
— Нет, — к своему собственному удивлению ответил Аполлон, хотя хотел почему-то скрыть от любопытства Гипноса как можно больше, — он бросил музыку.  
И видя недоумение, отразившееся на лице Сна, раздражённо добавил:  
— Иногда только появившийся на свет бог просто решает, что ему нужно быстро вырасти. И всё. Это ничего не значит.  
Гипнос зафыркал, явно стараясь подавить рвущийся наружу хохот.  
— Ладно-ладно, — отмахнулся он от сверкнувшего на него шафранными своими глазами Аполлона, — стремительный такой значит вырос. Хм…  
Может, Аполлону только почудилось, но в голосе Гипноса как будто проскользнуло беспокойство. Аполлон испытующе уставился на своего незваного гостя, однако теперь казалось, будто Сон просто с любопытством разглядывает мирно сопящего Гермеса, что было, в общем-то, вполне в его духе. Проследив за его взглядом, Аполлон тоже посмотрел на Гермеса и задумался.  
— Я потом ему расскажу, как вести себя с Зевсом, — тихо пробормотал он себе под нос обещание.  
— Что? — не расслышал Гипнос.  
Аполлон мотнул головой. Повезло им там, этим основополагающим инкарнациям, вылезшим из первозданного Хаоса. Аид, может, и встал во главе изначального домена, но, конечно, совсем не так, как Зевс встал во главе владений Геи. Совсем не так.  
— Хотел бы я там побывать, — вместо ответа Гипносу снова буркнул себе под нос Аполлон, не отрываясь от созерцания безмятежно растянувшегося на постели и невозможно красивого сейчас Гермеса.  
— А? — нахмурился Гипнос, повышая голос.  
— Не шуми, — зашипел на него Аполлон.  
Гипнос снова сощурился, буравя теперь профиль Аполлона взглядом с ещё большим любопытством. Затем усмехнулся и коротко облизнул губы, будто думал ещё что-то сказать. Но ничего больше не сказал.


End file.
